Ein kleines Geheimnis
by Faris-Eirin
Summary: Ist Snape wirklich dieser harte-Schale-weicher-Kern-Typ, den wir in unseren Snapefics auch ich! so gerne beschreiben? Vielleicht hat er uns alle getäuscht... Dies hier ist keine Romanze, sondern ziemlich düster! Bitte R/R


Disclaimer - mir gehört nix, nix, aber auch gar nix davon... alles gehört J.K. Rowling... nun ja, fast alles... bis auf die Idee zu dieser Kurzgeschichte.

Ist Snape wirklich dieser harte-Schale-weicher-Kern-Typ, den wir in unseren Snapefics (auch ich!) so gerne beschreiben? Vielleicht hat er uns alle getäuscht. Vielleicht haben wir uns auch täuschen lassen wollen...

**+++ EIN KLEINES GEHEIMNIS +++**

Es ist Freitagmorgen, Snape sitzt an seinem Pult während einer Zaubertrank-Lektion, die Schüler beobachtend, und lässt seine Gedanken schweifen....

***

Ja, die Menschen fürchten mich. Sie fürchten und hassen mich. Selbst in den Gesichtern der Kinder vor mir widerspiegeln sich diese Gefühle – jetzt schon, wo dies doch erst ihre zweite Schulstunde bei mir ist. Und ich bin froh, dass sie es tun. Manchmal, da fürchte ich mich selbst vor mir, hasse, wie ich war, wie ich bin, wie ich sein werde. Ich bin immer noch dasselbe Ungeheuer wie früher, nur habe ich mich heute besser im Griff – meistens, zumindest. Daran wird sich nichts ändern, auch nicht in Zukunft. Oder doch?

Ich bin froh, dass alle einen grossen Bogen um mich machen, sobald sie mich sehen, sich in die nahen Schatten verkriechen oder sich abwenden, wenn ich an ihnen vorbei gehe. Was würde ich auch tun, wenn mich jemals einer von ihnen fragen würde, weshalb ich zum Todesser geworden bin? Wie es der Potter-Junge beinahe getan hätte? Würde ich ihnen die Wahrheit sagen?

Sie ist so simpel, die Antwort, so einfach und doch erschreckend – zumindest für den Fragenden. Für mich ist es ein Teil meines Wesens, den ich nicht leugnen kann, vor dem ich mich nicht verstecken kann. Und doch, ich glaube nicht, dass ich ehrlich antworten würde. Ich habe den Grund akzeptiert, habe ihn ausgekostet bis zum Letzten und täte es immer noch, hätte mich Albus Dumbledore nicht aufgehalten. Ja, Albus Dumbledore. Manchmal hasse ich ihn dafür, dass er mir das angetan hat. Manchmal könnte ich seine Füsse küssen, dafür, dass er vermocht hatte mich aufzuhalten – doch nicht so heute: Heute ist Freitag, und die Wirkung des Trankes, den er mich jeden Montagmorgen zu trinken zwingt, lässt bereits spürbar nach.

Die Schüler behaupten, die Lektionen in Zaubertrank seien freitags am Schlimmsten: Wie recht sie haben, diese Stunden sind auch für mich die Unerträglichsten. Doch sie werden besser. Für mich zumindest.

Und wie sieht sie nun aus, die Wahrheit, die ich so gut zu verheimlichen weiss? Was ist der Kern meines Wesens? So simpel...: Voldemort. Nein, ich liebe ihn nicht, eher das Gegenteil, wenn auch nicht auf die gleiche Art und Weise, wie ich Albus Dumbledore hasse. Der dunkle Lord hat mir vor Augen geführt, was schon lange tief in meiner Seele geschlummert und nur darauf gewartet hatte, freigesetzt zu werden. Keinen Moment hatte er gezögert, das Tier in mir zu befreien, und dafür könnte ich ihn umbringen; vor allem Anfangs der Woche. Doch heute ist Freitag.

Er hat Menschen gequält, gefoltert, misshandelt – vor meinen Augen. Und ich habe es genossen. Ich habe es geliebt. Und ich tue es immer noch. Werde es immer tun. Tief in mir brennt noch immer die Leidenschaft und die Gier danach.

Er hat mir die unendlich vielen Möglichkeiten gezeigt, einen Menschen leiden zu lassen, ihn auszubluten bis zum letzten Tropfen, bevor dessen Seele den Körper verlässt. Bei ihm habe ich gelernt, die Unverzeihlichen bis zur Perfektion zu verfeinern. Cruciatus; vom feinen Stechen auf der Haut, bis zum Zerplatzen jedes einzelnen Blutgefässes im gesamten Körper.

Nie hätte ich gedacht, wie sehr es mich erregen würde, einen sich vor Schmerzen windenden und um Gnade flehenden Menschen vor mir liegen zu sehen. Voldemort hat es willkommen geheissen, genauso wie ich, und ich habe mir genommen, was ich wollte. Gequält, gefoltert, misshandelt; vergewaltigt. Der Durst nach Blut, nach den Schreien der unzähligen Frauen, nach dem Schmerz in ihren Augen, dem Hass, der Furcht. Dies war mein Tier, das danach lechzte und zufrieden schnurrte, wenn dessen Bedürfnis befriedigt wurde. Es war und wird immer so sein....

Oder würde es, wenn da nicht Albus Dumbledore wäre. Er hatte es erkannt, mich gepackt und mir ein Versprechen abgerungen. Einen Schwur, den ich nun bitter bereue. Heute noch mehr als früher. Es war klever von ihm gewesen, äusserst gerissen, denn hätte ich es nicht geschworen, so wäre Albus Dumbledore mittlerweile längst tot. Doch ich besitze es noch, das Ehrgefühl, wenn auch nicht sehr viel davon. Und so ist dieser Mann für mich tabu, genauso wie die Kinder um mich herum. Ich hasse ihn.

Das Tier in mir knurrt wieder und rüttelt an seinem Käfig. Sein Gefängnis; der Zaubertrank, den ich jede Woche trinke. Ich blicke in die Augen der Kinder und stelle mir vor, was ich mit ihnen alles tun könnte. Mit meinem Inneren Ohr höre ich ihre Schreie, meine Hände zucken beim Gedanken an die Qualen, die ich ihnen bereiten könnte und die Freude, die es mir bereiten würde.

Allmählich kommt es mir so vor, als ob mein Körper eine Resistenz in Bezug auf den Trank aufzubauen schiene. Bis vor ein paar Wochen wären mir solche Gedanken noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen, zumindest nicht am Tage, vor allem aber nicht bereits schon am Freitag: Samstag und Sonntag liegen noch vor mir, bevor ich wieder das Mittel einzunehmen habe. Vielleicht sollte ich mit Albus Dumbledore sprechen. Er sollte die Dosis erhöhen.

Und doch... wenn ich so in diese unschuldigen Kinderaugen vor mir blicke... vielleicht unterlasse ich es auch, ihm gegenüber irgend etwas zu erwähnen. Behalte es für mich. Mein kleines Geheimnis.

*** Ende ***


End file.
